Midnight Flowers (SebastianxReaderxClaude)
by SweetCookieNeko
Summary: " My sweet, beautiful rose. So sweet... Soft...Don't you ever leave me. You soul is mine. Stay with me. You and me alone. No one else..."


" They're so wonderful Claude!" You quickly **accepted** the midnight blue flowers that were gently placed into your arms. You started to rub two fingers on the smooth, soft petals. They really complimented your personally. You could the deep inner beauty inside of the dark shade of indigo. Not only that, but the roses smelled really fresh. It was as if they were picked today.

" Why thank you... Mistress." His impassive expression repeled you from looking straight at his face. You couldn't bare it. It was too embarrassing to look up at him. He was so different. He was a demon... and you were a human. He probably saw you as a weakling. A soul worth nothing. But that couldn't be true. You knew you were special... Or was that a misleading thought. Maybe compared to life itself. Maybe you were worth nothing... Demons... A few long moments of silence, your mind was suddenly awakened you from your false reality. You spoke up again,

" Why are you so nice to me Claude?" You saw his face shift closer to yours. You felt the feeling of fear as the butler looked deeper into the depths of your (insert eye color) eyes. His hand grasped your chin and then reached for a sparse strand of your (Insert hair color) hair. He looked at you as if he had so much to say... Yet he still remained quiet... Until he began to **speak** again.

"Maybe... Because you have the most appealing-"

" Good morning! Faustus..." You both stared as Sebastian quickly but formally, descended down the stairs of your home, the Phantomhive Manor. There was a grin on his face, conventionally. He persevered to **walk** towards you until you felt his body come in contact with your back.

"Sebastian!"

" Good morning M'lady. What are you doing up so early?"You felt his soft white gloves touch your shoulders. You could feel your self shuddering in fear. On the other hand, Claude expressed a quite irate expression. Was he jealous? From subsequent events, your mind quickly recalled the relationship with Claude and Sebastian. They did not like each other so... This must be really akward time for not just them, but for you too. You feeling of existence was furiously shreading bit by bit as both demon butlers stared at you, and at each other. You had to end this before the problem escalated into something a bit worst. Thankfully, you didn't have to do anything. Claude took a glance at his watch and looked back up.

" I'm sorry misstress. It appears that it is time for me to proceed the earands I have for Trancy."

" That's okay Claude," you said with a caring smile. You continued, " We can hang out later some other day."

" Yes, later..." The cold-hearted demon turned his back away from you and Sebastian. He **finally** said, " Good day to you miss Phantomhive... Michaelis."

" Bye Claude! See you soon," you said waving. You could the small chuckle he made from when his brood shoulders slightly hunch up. You watched his as his image slowly recede from the Manor. Now that Claude had gone you and Sebastian were alone. You turned around to face the more expressive who seemed to gave retained his cute grin. You stared at him as he looked down at you and clutch your shoulders. He twirled you around and pushed up the stairs. He finally began to speak,

" Let's go inside M'lady."  
>" Okay Sebastian," you replied obediently.<p>

Ceil was currently on a business trip. Your younger brother told Sebastian to stay with you, at the manor, while he was away. He's accompanied by Mey-rin, Finny, and Bard so he was assured that he would be fine. So it was true you and Sebastian were all alone in the manor. So the both of you got to spend a lot of time with each other. Ceil would be gone for awhile. All day you spent drawing, playing the (insert instrument), and writing. We he came closer to evening. Sebastian suggested that the both of you should play. At this time, you and Sebastian were playing with kittens in your room. Since he keeps about 13 in his closet (Don't tell Ceil!), you were allowed to play with them whenever you desired. The both of you sat on the soft green rug that was placed in your bedroom. Your spacious room was furnished with your stunning art and (Insert color) curtains. As he was currently playing with five cats at a time, you decided you just wanted one for now. The kittens black fur was so luscious and shiny. Her fur felt so soft and clean. You watched as she playfully tried to claw at your stomach. It was really cute. After awhile, you glanced up at the flowers that sat across the room. They looked so pretty. The midnight blue stood out from the wooden walls of yor room. It's bold colors popped out at you. You began to ignore the lonely cat. You just stared... " M'lady," Sebastian said seriously. His jovial, content face faded quickly into a cold expression. He didn't sound happy. You replied,

" Yes... Sebastian?"

" I do not wish for you to ever go near Trancy or Faustus ever again. Do you understand?"

" What's the matter Sebastian?" You began to worry. You really wanted to see Claude again. Alois didn't seem that bad but... Why? He continued his serious emotion, which seemed to increase each second.

" *sigh* Miss Phantomhive? We are still unsure if the Trancy's are the ones behind your parents death. Do you recall?" The butler did make a point. And you really never thought about it! What if it was true! Well maybe...

" Ok. I'll stay away from them."Sebastian's smile reappeared again. This made the mood of the situation seem a bit less strict. Sebastian began again,

" Good. Now then," Sebastian stood up and continued, " It's bedtime. M'lady? Would you mind me tucking you in?"

You could feel the nice intense warmth under the blankets you were burieded in. Sebastian sat on the bed next to you stroking your hair softly, without his gloves. The flame of the candlelight, that stood on your drawer, furiously shifted side to side, shouting its weak voice. You smiled at Sebastian's warm smile as he stared into your eyes. Every once in a while you would stare at the flowers that stood next to you. Then you would stare a the candlelight, and back to Sebastian. As you slowly drifted away to land of dreams, you could quietly hear a faint voice saying,

" My sweet, beautiful rose. So sweet... Soft...Don't you ever leave me. You soul is mine. Stay with m. You and me alone. No one else..."


End file.
